transformersdinobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimlock
Grimlock is egomaniacal, impatient and dimwitted, but he is a powerful soldier. Grimlock was a gladiator from Kaon, but chose to join the Autobots early on in the war. His has some issues to work out with Optimus Prime and shock and awe approach to combat meant he was not regarded as a great leader, but he has survived long enough to earn a high rank and command of the Lightning Strike Coalition. After being captured by Shockwave, they were reformatted into the Dinobots. He is good friends with Swoop, Slug, Sludge, & Snarl and wields his prized energon sword in battle. Biogrpahy Grimlock is known for not following orders or trusting in Optimus Prime's ability to be an effective leader. As the leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, Grimlock enjoys smashing things first and asking questions later. Due to Shockwave's experiments, Grimlock has been left with a malfunctioning voice processor and an alt-mode inspired by a distant primitive world. Once he had a veichle mode of a Cybertronian tank, but after being experimented by Shockwave, Grimlock was reformatted with a beast mode of Cybertronian Tyrannosaurus Rex (T-Rex). Toys Generations *'Grimlock' (Voyager Class, 2012) **''Series / number'': 1 / 003 **''Japanese ID number'': TG19 **''Accessories'': Sword, shield :Part of the second wave of Generations Voyager Class toys, Fall of Cybertron Grimlock transforms into a robotictyrannosaurus rex. He comes with a sword with a 5mm handle and a peg on either side of the hilt, as well as a shield which can mount via its single peg. Grimlock features 5mm ports for his hands, as well as on his forearms/lower dino legs and shoulders/dino hips. Interestingly, his dinosaur arms feature Cyberverse-compatible3mm ports. :His main gimmicks, however, are that he has a light in his dinosaur mouth, and a chomping dinosaur jaw. When a lever behind his dino head is pulled, his mouth opens, and the light turns on, strongly illuminating his head. This gimmick can also be used in robot mode, as his dino head ends up inside his hollow chest, although it's not as effective. The insignia on his chest is the Lightning Strike Coalition variant of the Autobrand. Notes *Grimlock said he liked war stories. *He has a best friend. That is enough to get Bumblebee to stare in awe and get his voice back. *In Fall of Cybertron, Grimlock's classic slow and idiotic speech was greatly downplayed. According to Cinematic Director Dave Cravens, the team decided to take a different approach to Grimlock, saying that, "Everyone associates Grimlock with being this, just stupid guy, especially from the G1 cartoon." He further points out that while Grimlock's classic speech was funny, and made him lovable to the the child audience, the designers felt that, "We've all grown up since then." Still wanting to pay homage to his original origin, they instead made him a "tortured soul". Rather than losing his ability to think, his thoughts have been trapped behind the words of an idiot. *In the Fall of Cybertron campaign, Grimlock uses only his energon sword and shield, but he has access to Titan weapons: the X18 Scrapmaker and Energon Harvester in the Dinobot Destructor DLC pack. *Despite his characteristic berserker personality and usual combat style, it comes as a surprise how good of asamurai/ninja (the sword-work, not the mobility) he is in Fall of Cybertron. *In the beginning of Grimlock's level in Fall of Cybertron, you can turn to a door in order to destroy it, revealing a Teletraan 1 terminal that says "Grimlock has become incompatible with Teletraan". Behind this is an audio log. *Grimlock's condition of having less cognitive capability due to the removal of energy from certain parts of his brain is similar to how a Human can receive brain damage if the brain is deprived of oxygen. *The gladiator aspect of Grimlock's Hall of Fame nomination bio is based on his Dreamwave and IDW incarnations, while his enmity with Scorponok has shades of the latter and Bumblebee's story. *As reproduced in Transformers Vault, according to the map of Cybertron in Hasbro's "Binder of Revelation" (the production bible for the Aligned continuity family), Grimlock comes from Simfur (from where he was presumably transferred to Kaon). This is a reference to prolific Transformers scribe Simon Furman, whose signature character is Grimlock. *High Moon Studios' Matt Tieger has claimed in various interviews and features for Fall of Cybertron that Grimlock was not originally in the "Binder of Revelation", and that he convinced them that a backstory for them had to be incorporated. *Tieger also likened Grimlock to the Hulk, for the fact he can only transform in Fall of Cybertron by gaining a number of kills in battle and filling up a "rage meter".[2] *Grimlock was used on the promotional image on the Valentine's Day of 2012 on Activision's Transformers Game Facebook.[3] *Grimlock has a Titan body type. *Grimlock's Dino Mode head is available Fall of Cybertron Multiplayer as a Beast-type component for Titan-class characters. *Next to Bruticus, Grimlock is by far the largest playable character in Fall of Cybertron. Category:Characters Category:Dinobots team Category:Comics Category:Toys